fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thorun Ordo
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Thorun Ordo! Thanks for your edit to the Dreaded Silver page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 09:15, May 1, 2015 (UTC) "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as it was created before this rule. Thank you." We decided this four years ago, sorry but you're a bit late to the party :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:21, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Is this the one about the "it has to be a tangible element" thing? Cuz there's a lot of messages I left there. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:43, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Also, if Silver's going to become a Demon Slayer, what element? I'm askin cuz you need permission from me lol, it'd just make the process faster. Also referring to my previous post. But yeah, hell if you have a demon they can teach your character Demon Slayer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:44, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Gimme a bit to write something up, I've got an idea that works but it's hard to explain casually. While what you described isn't an element, you can make it a mixture between Ice and Iron- in that it's Ice but the Iron gives it the special effect. Or it could be Ice with special properties. You can name it chrome if it's still one of those- not its own. I've got a better explanation but gimme a bit to show it to you. Anyway, you like that? Also, next time please wait until I give the okay for the element and everything before you say 'Since I got permission'. Don't worry lol, you're not breaking any rules, it's just courtesy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:30, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Also for reference, the choices you have for elements are Fire/Flame/Heat, any type of metal (but you'll need to call it Iron _ Slayer Magic and just note that it uses a different type of metal), Wind/Sky/Air, Earth/Rock, Sand, Darkness/Shadow, Light/White/Holy, Diamond, Crystal, Blood, Water, Ice/Snow, Wood/Forest, Acid, Lightning, Lava/Magma, Poison, and Solar. Plus any combination of the above; as well as anything you can get from merging elements such as light + darkness = twilight, but within reason. As for sub abilities, Fire/Flame/Heat Slayers can use Ash Manipulation and Smoke Manipulation. Poison can use Acid. Lightning can use electromagnetism. Water can do ice and blood. Earth can do stone, dust, sand, rock, and limited gravity. Forest can do wood and grass lol. Iron can do pretty much every other metal + diamond. Sky can do gas and minor sound. Crystal can perform vibration emissions. Also, if you want oil, you can get that from Earth- since oil is taken from the earth. That's actually about it. Everything else is a no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:33, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Cold Iron Demon Slayer Magic (凛鉄の滅鬼魔法, Rintetsu no Mekki Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and most obviously, a Demon Slayer Magic utilized by Dreaded Silver. It allows the user to consume, create, and manipulate the elements of ice and iron; therefore it is a Dual-Element Demon Slayer Magic. Cold Iron Demon Slayer Magic allows the user to consume, create, and manipulate the dual elements of ice and iron at the same time or separately—essentially, it grants the user absolute dominance over two elements; even capable of minutely controlling lesser examples of Ice Magic and metal-based-non-Slayer magics. However, when the user combines both elements into the signature "Cold Iron", the ice will take upon a foil effect that packs all of the power of the iron, allowing the user to merge both properties of the elements in almost any way that they wish. Here you go; you can expand on it as you wish, I just added the basics. If you want you can have Crystal instead of iron or something, I have no problem with that; but it doesn't fall under iron. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:30, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Art on my userpage? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 16:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Which art are you referring to? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 04:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Commission I hope you like it~... I did my best~ Official Warning This is your first warning, if you post anymore blank pages, you're getting a week ban. 16:11:01 Fri Sure, go ahead, just call it "Lightning Devil Slayer Magic (Thorun Ordo)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:10, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Just don't do it again. 17:09:24 Sat RE: Hey! Sorry man, but I don't take requests. I've had a lot of people ask me in the past --some of which even offered to pay money-- and I wouldn't be able to do it. Sorry again, hope you're able to find another artist, or a decent image online. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 04:12, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Remember, next time, ask about Slayer Magic, Lost Magic, Spirits, and Black Arts on my talk page, not an age-old blog lol. Anyway, go ahead, you can make Acid Dragon Slayer Magic and call it the name you originally wanted. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:41, May 19, 2015 (UTC) It's the category I added in your name. Many wiki contributers will know whose article is who if you don't put in that category. This goes for all the other previous articles you've created if it doesn't have your name category yet. I suggest you start adding it sooner or later than now.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 07:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Shadow and Darkness are basically the same thing lol. Anyway, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:07, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I'd put some weaknesses in. Other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:00, June 13, 2015 (UTC)